


Gods' dice always have a lucky roll

by likeamigraine_ita (eatintoothpaste)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatintoothpaste/pseuds/likeamigraine_ita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Non male? Hai perso. Per l'ennesima volta,» lo pungola Loki, per poi buttare giù un lungo sorso di birra. La calma dell'altro lo snerva, gli fa venire voglia di trattarlo male fino a quando non si rigira. Perché un qualche tipo di reazione ce lo dovrà avere prima o poi, nessuno può essere così pacato. Nemmeno Baldur, il più buono e saggio e bla bla bla fra tutti gli dèi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods' dice always have a lucky roll

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Notte Bianca 11. Prompt: Loki gioca a dadi con Baldr.

Loki agita i dadi fra le mani e poi li fa cadere sul tavolo, sorridendo soddisfatto del punteggio ottenuto: undici.

«Prova a battere questo,» dice, rivolto a Baldur, che ride divertito e sorseggia piano il suo boccale di birra. Il suo secondo boccale di birra, mentre Loki è già al, boh, non se lo ricorda nemmeno più.

«Farò del mio meglio,» risponde l'altro, allegro, lanciando i dadi a sua volta.

Nove.

«Non male,» commenta, portandosi alla bocca un pezzetto d'alce essiccata.

«Non male? Hai perso. Per l'ennesima volta,» lo pungola Loki, per poi buttare giù un lungo sorso di birra. La calma dell'altro lo snerva, gli fa venire voglia di trattarlo male fino a quando non si rigira. Perché un qualche tipo di reazione ce lo dovrà avere prima o poi, nessuno può essere così pacato. Nemmeno Baldur, il più buono e saggio e bla bla bla fra tutti gli dèi.

«Mi chiedo perché ti ostini a giocare, visto che ti batto ogni volta,» continua a provocarlo, sperando di fargli tirare fuori un po' di aggressività.

Baldur sorride ancora – e fin qui tutto regolare – ma quello che Loki non si aspetta è la sua risposta.

«Forse perché apprezzo la compagnia?» gli domanda l'altro, portandosi un altro pezzetto d'alce essicata alla bocca. «Mi basta giocare con te, davvero. Non m'importa di vincere.»

Loki lo guarda spiazzato, le guance leggermente arrossate per il fastidio (e forse anche per qualcos'altro), rossore che si affretta a nascondere dietro il boccale di birra ormai quasi vuoto.

Baldur lo osserva e sorride, accontentandosi di avere lasciato, per una volta, Loki lingua-d'argento senza parole. «Dài, riproviamo?»

«Stai ancora sperando in un colpo di fortuna? Dopo tutte queste serate di fila in cui hai perso a ogni. Singolo. Lancio. Di. Dadi?» ride Loki, riassumendo il proprio contegno.

Baldur si stringe nelle spalle. «Te l'ho detto, mi basta...» fa per ripetere, ma Loki taglia corto, agitando la mano con fare infastidito davanti al volto, come a scacciare un insetto particolarmente insistente.

«Su, giochiamo,» dice.

Quando tira i dadi il risultato è un misero sei.

Baldur ottiene un otto. «Ecco il mio colpo di fortuna,» commenta, fissando i dadi incredulo. Poi ordina un altro boccale di birra per festeggiare.

Loki lo osserva gioire del suo piccolo successo e si ripete che lo ha fatto solo perché era davvero, davvero stanco di vederlo perdere e sorridere e dire cose assolutamente fuori luogo e imbarazzanti. Quindi, una vittoria ogni tanto, al dio del sono-così-buono-che-ti-faccio-venire-il-mal-di-stomaco, gliela può anche concedere.


End file.
